Chie Satonaka
Chie Satonaka is one of the main characters from Persona 4. She was voiced by legendary voice actress Erin Fitzgerald. Appearances Chie is a tomboy, having light brown, bowl-shaped hair and brown eyes. As with most playable characters in the game, Chie wears a modified Yasogami High uniform with a light green, high collared athletic jacket adorned with several buttons and underneath her mini skirt is short black leggings. In summer, however, she is seen wearing the school's standard summer uniform (called seifuku), having wrapped her jacket around her hips. On days off, she replaces her uniform with a white top and underneath two colors: one black and white stripe and second a blue top, with high collar lighter green jacket with purple crystal necklaces, navy short shorts, and lighter green boots . Her summer outfit consists of a green tank top with a floral pattern as well as a colorful wristband at each arm. At the summer festival she wears yukata. In the manga, when she was a child, she wore a hairband tied on her right side hairs up, a kung-fu t-shirt, and short black leggings when she met younger Yukiko in the night. In Persona 4 Golden, Chie is seen wearing a pink turtleneck shirt with a a colorful pattern and a turquoise coat during a new anime cutscene. Then during winter she also seen wearing snow suit with white Peruvian hat, pink goggles with light green lenses, pink scarf, yellow shirt, light blue overalls and lime green snow jacket. Even during colder days in winter at school, she wears dark green leather jacket with bunch of badges on it and underneath is another dark jacket similar to one she wears in spring on her school uniform, and white snowflake knee socks with yellow socks. In Persona 4 The Animation, her past is similar to the manga; she still wears her hair tied, but with a yellow clip on her hair, and her outfit is completely different. She wore a green stylish shirt underneath with lime green long sleeves shirt with red lines on the sleeves, navy jeans underneath her light blue mini skirt, and white shoes when meeting Yukiko in the rainy day. Personality Being a tomboy, Chie often behaves like a boy but manages to stay feminine. Other than that, she has a bright and upbeat personality, often trying to cheer up the group by joking about the case. She is also obsessed with kung fu and is a huge fan of martial arts movies like Trial of the Dragon, and is furious once she finds out that Yosuke broke her disk. Generally, she has a short temper with him and exploits this in order to get her beloved steak for free at Junes. Chie is an awful cook and often, along with Yukiko and Rise, serves the gang terrible dishes. In Persona 4 The Animation, Chie beats Yosuke up repeatedly whenever he does something stupid or offend her in some way. Gallery Chie Satonaka render.png|Persona 4 P4U_Chie_Portrait.png|Persona 4 Arena PQ Chie Satonaka Render.png|Persona Q: Shadow of the Labryinth PQ2_Chie_Satonaka.png|Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth P4D_Chie.png|Persona 4: Dancing All Night Chie_Satonaka_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Trivia *Chie is mentioned by Kasai, the kimono clad woman of Amagi Inn, in the Persona 3 Portable if the player chose the female protagonist. *In Persona 4 : The Animation, following the Japanese version of the game, Legend of Seiryuu (成竜伝説) is used instead of Trial of The Dragon when Yosuke Hanamura borrows the disc from Chie and breaks it. "Seiryuu" (成竜, literally "Becoming Dragon", not to be confused with Qing Long) is a direct reference to the Hong Kong action movie star Jackie Chan. *At one point in Persona 4, Rise and Teddie are seen hugging together, and Rise immediately groans at Teddie, "Where're you touching?" This situation is mirrored in the animation where Yosuke and Chie finally hug together in relief when they get out of the TV world, and Chie immediately scolds, "Don't take advantage of the situation!" These actions resemble each other. *The license plate number on Chie's motorbike in The Golden is 7-30, the same as her birthday. *Chie, along with Teddie, are the only characters in Persona 4: Arena to not retain their spells in their movesets. *In Persona 4 The Animation, Chie is still wearing her winter outfit in Yukiko's Castle despite the fact that she wears her school uniform in the game. *In Persona 4: Golden, When wearing a Gekkokan High uniform, Chie imitates Yukari Takeba's victory pose and says her lines. *In the English localization of Persona 4: Arena, Chie's official title is "The Carnivore Who's Discarded Womanhood". However, in battle, her title appears as the subtitle, "Spunky Dragon with Deadly Legs". *In Persona 4: Arena, Chie's skill "Rampage" is based on her critical-hit animation from Persona 4 and Persona 4: Golden. *In Persona 4: Arena, Chie's title in the Midnight Channel cutscene, and the one that is referenced throughout story mode, is "The Carnivore Who's Discarded Womanhood." However, if you look at her title during actual fights, it shows as "Spunky Dragon with Deadly Legs," her description during the Midnight Channel video rather than the title itself. This makes her the only member of the investigation team to have her title change between the two instances. Navigation Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Persona heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Megami Tensei Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Protectors Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Wrathful Category:Pure Good Category:Articles under construction Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Honest